


Boysenberry Jelly

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, h/c, vaguely plague related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble in response to #ThursdayTrivia Challenge. The prompt was  "Just don't drip any a that grape jelly all over my seats." "Boysenberry." "What?" "Boysenberry jelly."
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 15





	Boysenberry Jelly

“Let me get this straight- you’re asking me to drive 35 miles to Anaheim to buy grape jelly? What’s wrong with the 7-11?”

“Boysenberry jelly. It’s the only place you can get it”

Hutch trailed his fingers down Starsky’s chest and made him shiver.

“You know I can’t drive yet, and ...” he made his eyes wide “it’s all I feel like eating. And you do want me strong and well again, don’t you?”

Starsky’s lips brushed tenderly along Hutch’s still too sharp cheek bones.

“OK, love. But no eating in the car. Don’t drip any grape jelly on my seats”


End file.
